The Basic Input and Output System (BIOS) firmware and the more recent Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) firmware are typically stored on a Read-Only Memory (ROM) device. The ROM device is typically rewritable to allow modifications to the data contained in the firmware. For instance, the ROM device may be an Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), a hard disk drive, a flash memory device, or a combination of different types of devices. The BIOS/UEFI firmware typically controls the start-up process of a computer system, which includes identifying, testing, and initializing devices of a computing apparatus. After initialization, the firmware typically starts an operating system of a computing apparatus and may pass all or part of the functions, and/or responsibilities, to the operating system. BIOS or UEFI firmware implementations often utilize the same storage device for storing platform or system defined variable records to ensure they are non-volatile. To provide system reliability, often the implementation of a non-volatile variable storage is designed to be fault-tolerant, which protects the records in the storage system during power loss or interruptions.